My Blizzard
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Rewrite! Two doctors are stuck in a snowstorm on their way back home from a medical conference. What’s happens when both of them cannot control their desires for each other any longer and they give into the temptation. J.D/Cox Slash


**Summary: So I wrote this story a long time ago when I really didn't have much experience with writing and a month ago I realized how bad it was. Not that bad but it wasn't as good as it should have been so I rewrote it. I believe that it's better than before and it makes much more sense. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Real Summary: J.D and Perry are stuck in a snowstorm on their way back home from a medical conference. What's happens when both of them cannot control their desires for one another any more and give into them. **

**My Blizzard**

* * *

Perry was fuming by the time he made it to the hotel door and roughly pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. He had tried to stay calm during the whole ordeal but nothing seemed to be working in his favor. Being forced to go to a medical conference with your least favorite person was bad enough but getting snowed in was even worse. Before Perry knew it was upset at everyone and everything around him.

"Why are you mad at me?" a soft voice spoke from behind him and into the hotel room. The voice belonged to J.D as his snow covered body finally made it into the room and the heavy suitcase he was holding made it's way to the small table. "It's not my fault we got snowed in and our flight got cancelled."

"It might not your fault that we got snowed in but it's your damn fault that I got stuck out here with you." a loud voice yelled from in front of him.

J.D rolled his eyes at the comment and started to take off his snow covered clothes, throwing his coat on a chair that was beside the table. "For the last time, Dr. Kelso picked the name out a hat. Everyone had their name in that hat, it wasn't just me.

"Yeah right Rachel. You seem to forget that I know you and I know you well; you probably switched out the hats before Kelso had a chance to pick out the name.

"I did no such thing." J.D smiled as he finished taking off his gear. "I bribed everyone into putting my name on their paper instead of their own. They didn't want to go with you and besides you should be lucky that I got to come with you instead of Elliot. Now that would have been a trip to remember."

Perry didn't respond to the comment, instead he just grumbled a whatever under his breath as he threw his coat and scarf onto the bed beside him. He still couldn't believe his luck that he had to go to the stupid conference with J.D in the first place and getting stuck with J.D for another day was just the icing on the fruitcake he called his life.

"Look could you please stop acting like a child. We're going to be stuck here for a while so why don't make the best of it alright."

"And just out of curiosity Newbie how, I mean have you seen this place?"

J.D's shifted around the room and he realized that it wasn't exactly Buckingham palace but it was nice. The bed was at least queen size and was thoroughly made and looked very clean. The seemed to be average size and there was even a 32' inch TV that came with cable, including HBO. All in all J.D didn't think it was a bad room but Perry was not a man that was easily satisfied. Still, it didn't keep him from commenting about the room status. "Why do you have to be so grumpy all the time, I mean…the room's not even that bad.

"It's what I do; it's all I have, so shut up about it." Perry shrugged as he looked around the room again and realized that J.D was semi right, the room really wasn't that bad.

"Hooray for the rest of us." J.D mumbled under his breath as he looked back at the older man.

"Speak up there Pricilla but remember, no man likes a woman who talks back."

"Hardy har har, you're so hilarious"

"Thank you" Perry smirked taking the compliment in stride as he turned his focus back to the bed. "So…where are you going to sleep Newbie?"

J.D looked to the bed as well and realized that the older doctor might be uncomfortable sleeping in the bed with another man. Opting to salvage what was left of the trip by not arguing he said the best idea that came to mind. "Don't worry Per, I will sleep on the floor if it will stop you from complaining."

"What did I tell you about calling me Perry?" Perry snapped looking back up at J.D giving him an evil look.

J.D just smiled as he grabbed the remote before plopping down on the bed. "I didn't call you Perry I called you Per, big difference." J.D rolled his eyes as Perry continued to give him his death glare. "Come on Dr. Cox would you lighten up and just be happy for once while we're here. So what do you want to watch, remember free HBO."

Perry only growled as he sat his body down beside J.D and purposely snatched the remote from the younger man's hand. J.D returned Perry's previous glare and tried to grab the remote back but it didn't work. Perry was too fast and in one swift move he found himself pinned to the bed with one hand and remote being waved in the air with Perry's other hand.

Perry's touch alone on a regular basis was enough to make him blush but being underneath him, with Perry's hand on his chest, sent chills down his spine and other places he dared not name.

Perry looked at J.D and could tell that something was wrong with him by the way his face was turning a deep shade of red. He had seen J.D blush before but not like this, not like his entire body was on fire and not from his touch. Immediately he moved his hand away from J.D's and slid further away to the edge of the bed.

"Fine if want to act like a jerk then I'm just going to go to sleep." J.D mumbled as he turned over to lay on his side. Grabbing the pillion for comfort, he pulled his body into a ball and closed his eyes. "I need my beauty sleep anyways."

"Whatever Monica." Perry mumbled as he turned on the television and tried to find something to watch. In the end he couldn't find anything interesting to watch so he turned his attention over to J.D. He turned to see J.D was finally asleep for his breathing became more shallow with each passing moment. Perry was completely amazed to see how calm and peaceful he was when he was asleep. Awake, J.D was more hyperactive then a five year old child who just had sugar for breakfast. Running around and bugging everyone, mainly him, when he was at the hospital was one of the things J.D did on a daily basis. To see him sleeping was truly a fascinating sight, he looked like an angel who found peace while sleeping.

Leaning over to look at him more intensely, Perry could feel his heart flutter slightly in his chest. The feeling wasn't anything new, in fact, J.D gave him that feeling everyday they worked together. Now there was no way he would ever admit that there was an attraction between the two of them but he would say that J.D gave him a feeling that no one gave him before, not even Jordan. Deep inside he always wondered what it would be like just to kiss those soft pink lips that he stared at constantly and if they truly did taste like candy. Hell, he ate so much that his sweat probably tasted like sugar as well.

The thoughts continued to swirl around in his head and it wasn't long before his composer was thrown out the window. Moving closer, he reached over to move a strand of hair out of J.D's face and placed a hand on his cheek. Slowly, he moved in so that their faces were nearly touching but before their lips could touch J.D turned over to his other side.

Seeing the opportunity pass, Perry sighed as he returned his attention back to flipping channels and finally settled on watching Oprah. Forty minutes later, the show was over when Perry looked out the window and noticed that the snow had stopped. Going closer to the window he also realized that there was a convenient store across the street as well. The grumbling of his stomach alerted him that he hadn't eaten in a while so he decided that he should get something to eat. He put back on his coat and scarf and made his way out the door, making sure to close it quietly so he wouldn't wake up the younger man.

Hearing the door close, J.D immediately awoke with a start. Turning over in the bed, he found that he was alone in room and Perry was no where to be found. J.D assumed that the older man got bored and went for a walk. J.D found himself finally breathing a sigh of relief as he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came back out after he realized that he hadn't been asleep that long. In fact, he realized that he couldn't go to sleep as long as Perry was watching him intensely. He didn't know why Perry was watching him but he could feel it even with his eyes closes. He even tensed up when Perry's hand reached over to push some hair out of his face and when Perry moved closer towards him. J.D couldn't be certain but it felt as though Perry might have been leaning over to kiss him.

He shook his head as the thought quickly left his mind. There was no way that the man he had feelings for since he started working at Sacred Heart could have feelings for him. Even if there was something there to act on between them, to act on it would change their relationship, well if you called what they had a relationship. Didn't matter, his attraction to Perry was something that J.D always wanted to indulge in he knew that Perry would never want to be with someone like him. He wasn't that type of man or person at all. Flipping over in the bed was a way to keep his feeling from getting hurt just in case things got out of hand.

Sighing at the fact that he couldn't do the one thing he wanted to since forever, he walked away from the bathroom and grabbed his suitcase from the bed. Opening the case he began to think about all the feelings that Perry gave him whenever they were close to each other. Tingles that soared through his body every time they accidental touched or when the smile at him after giving him a big speech or a angry rant. It was the same feelings he got when they were on the plane side by side and even when Perry had held him down to take the remote from him. A part of him knew that it was the right decision to turn away but it didn't keep him from wondering what a kiss would have been like from Perry.

Finally, he pulled out a pair of sweats from his bag that he packed for the trip. He walked back inside the bathroom and changed into them when he realized that he forget to get his t-shirt. Shirtless, he went back to his suitcase to get one when Perry came through the door with a bag brown paper bag full of something. His breath hitched in his throat when he noticed how hot Perry looked covered in snow; like a mountain man or something. Just seeing him made him want to push Perry against the wall and kiss him senseless.

Perry, at the same time, was thinking the same thing about J.D when he came in to see J.D with no shirt on looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Not wanting J.D to think that he was watching him he decided to say something mean.

"Are you going to stand like that all day Phoebe or were you waiting for me to come back so you could give me a strip tease?" Perry smirked as he made his way into the room and over to the bed.

"_If only," _J.D thought inside his head as he grabbed what he needed from the suitcase and putting on the shirt. "Neither, I'm just changing into something more comfortable"

"Going somewhere."

"Nope, got a problem with that." J.D snapped at his boss "But I'm sure if there was one you wouldn't be afraid to let me know."

"No none at all" Perry mumbled under his breath. He couldn't believe that J.D was talking to him the way he way and he couldn't deny that he kinda liked it. _"Get it together Perry."_

"Didn't think so. So what's in the bag?"

"Just some things I got from the store and don't worry I got you something to so you don't have to whine about it." Perry replied throwing the bag on the table and taking off his snow gear.

"That's sweet," J.D, said tying his sweats and leaning against the wall. "So what did you get?"

"Stuff."

"Well everyone knows that I love stuff." J.D replied sarcastically.

"Whatever." Perry grumbled as he grabbed the bag and pulled out a Twinkie. He went over to the bed, turned on the television, and began eating his Twinkie. Watching Perry eat the Twinkie was like torture for J.D as he tried to ignore the beating of his heart coming out through his ears. He was so busy watching Perry eating that he didn't even notice that Perry was talking to him.

"J.D-"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked what are you staring at Janice?" Perry snapped causing J.D to finally snap out of his trance and look him in the eyes.

"Have you noticed that today you are calling me girl names from Friends?" J.D smiled as he walked over to the bag to find something to eat himself.

"And you're point is; still doesn't explain why you were staring at me."

"Um…nothing…I wasn't staring at you or anything" J.D stuttered as he began playing with the string on his sweats and turned his attention away from Perry.

"Whatever." Perry replied again and went back to watching the TV. Every couple of seconds, he would glance up and J.D and notice that he was still staring at him. After the third time Perry finally put down the Twinkie and started to stare back.

"For the last time Jennifer, what the hell are you staring at?" Perry snapped moving his head to look at J.D.

J.D smiled at the question because this time he had a reason to be staring at Perry. While he was eating his cake Perry had acquired some filling on the side of his face. "I'm staring at you because you have a little something on your face," J.D smirked as he pointed to his own face for Perry to see.

"What?"

"I said that you have something…oh never mind" J.D replied as he grabbed a Kleenex and walked over the bed, staring at Perry the entire time. The closer J.D got to him Perry felt his heart skip a beat at the mere fact of J.D being that close to him.

J.D continued to smile as he raised his hand to wipe the cream off the side of Perry's face. J.D was success at getting the cream off the side of Perry's face, the only problem was that J.D didn't use the tissue. Instead, J.D used his own tongue to clean off the side of Perry face. He didn't know why what he did but he could no longer resist the temptation of Perry sitting on the bed right in front of him. He gave in to his temptation by throwing the tissue on the floor and using his tongue to lick off the cream as well as was run it across Perry's lips. Giving in even more he moved to kiss Perry softly on the lips and looked into his eyes, hoping he would get the hint.

Perry looked up at J.D in shock, not sure what he should do. For five years he harbored feelings for the younger man and he never knew what to do about it. Now, now J.D was giving him a direct opening to act on those feelings and he wasn't sure if he should. Giving into those feelings would worth more than anything to Perry and before he knew it he was sitting up. Not letting any more moments pass between them, he grabbed a fistful of J.D's hair and pulled him into a passionate a kiss. J.D immediately responded to the kiss by pulling Perry closer.

Gentle it was at first, it soon became a lustful battle as both men's tongues began to fight for ultimate dominance in each other's mouth. While Perry's hand still cupped J.D's hair, J.D took the opportunity to climb in Perry's lap and push him back on the bed so that his head was one the pillow. It gave J.D move access to Perry as well as leeway to lie down on top of him.

After the pair had been kiss for more than five minutes, they both broke away gasping for air and looking at each other. J.D sat up licking his lips while Perry continued laying on the bed biting his bottom lip, neither one knowing what to do next.

Another moment passed before J.D took the initiative to dive in for another kiss in which Perry was ready. They attacked each other with the same fierceness and passion as before while commenced in the fiery kiss. Both men could feel the lust they harbored for each washing over them as their erection penetrated through their clothes.

"Well I feel someone's happy to see me." J.D smirked.

"Shut up." Perry hissed as he flipped their bodies around so that he was now on top of J.D. J.D wrapped his hands around Perry's waist pulling him as close as he could to him while Perry hands began to roam all over J.D's body. The hands started at his chest until they reached all the way down to his leg and then his inner thighs. The caressing caused J.D to moan deeply into the kiss and his erection to grow harder.

J.D wasn't letting Perry do all the work, his hands were currently underneath Perry's touching and rubbing every ripped muscle that the man owned as hard as he could so he wouldn't lose the feelings that he was feeling. Rolling around again, J.D landed on top of Perry and broke the kiss to take off his shirt and threw it on the floor. J.D was about to take off Perry's when he Perry suddenly grabbed his hands and pulled them away from the shirt.

"J.D wait, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Wait…what-"

"I asked are you sure you want to do this because if you're not we can stop this right now and forget this ever happen."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because once we do this there will be no going back." Perry gasped, still trying to catch his breath. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

J.D didn't answer instead he leaned forward again and plunged his tongue deep into Perry's mouth, rolling his hips on his lap at the same time. This action allowed J.D to feel Perry's erection becoming harder and bigger through his jeans. J.D could only smile as Perry moaned and caused him to deepen the kiss. He was finally let go allowing J.D to pull away and give Perry a seductive stare. Taking the opportunity of freedom, he used his own hands to pin Perry down to the bed.

"Is that an good enough answer for you?" J.D winked as he leaned down further.

"So I take that as a yes?"

"What do you think?" J.D smiled as he grabbed Perry's shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor beside his. Diving in for another kiss, Perry rolled J.D over and began to take off J.D's sweats and boxers, which J.D returned the favor and in a matter of moments, both were completely naked and made there way under the covers.

"Wait we don't have…you know-"

"Hold on." J.D sprang from the bed, went over to his suitcase, and pulled out a bottle full of clear liquid which Perry immediately realized was a bottle of lubricant. "You were saying."

"You didn't plan this did you because if you did I gotta tell you that I'm really proud."

"Not planned but I'm always prepared for anything that comes up. That's why I was a very good boy scout."

"Get over here will ya." Perry growled as he pulled J.D back down on the bed and into another kiss. Both men knew what was coming next and while Perry was prepared for it, J.D was trying his best to prepare himself for it. Sure he was in love with Perry, had been for a long time, but he'd never been sexually involved with another man before. He was scared about what was coming next but he had Perry where he wanted him and he wasn't about to let fear get in the way.

Perry could feel J.D's anxiety and wanted nothing more than to make the younger man more comfortable. He grabbed the lubricant from J.D's hand and place it in his own. "J.D have you ever-"

"Nope."

"Then are you sure you want to?"

"Thought we already discussed this."

"I'm just asking, this is gonna hurt like hell."

"Broke my arm in two places when I was eight; think I can handle a little pain."

"Since you're sure, I'm not going to question you anymore but you're gonna need to relax." Perry warned J.D before he did anything. He didn't want J.D to hurt anymore than he had too.

"Okay…"

Perry said nothing as he lifted J.D's legs and placed them over his shoulders. He opened the bottle of lube and placed a small amount onto his fingers. He then took one finger and placed it inside the young man's hole in order to prepare him for what was to come next.

J.D closed his eyes and hissed at the intrusion and felt his body tense up as Perry pushed the finger all the way in. He couldn't deny that it stung a bit but he wasn't about to complain. He breathed slowly as he let his body relaxed as Perry added a second a third finger and continued to push them in and out. It wasn't long before the pain was replaced by a huge amount of pleasure but it didn't last long. J.D opened his eyes to see Perry looking down at him in concern.

"What-"

"Are you okay? Maybe you should turn over-"

"No" J.D whispered, grabbing the side of Perry's face and pulling him closer. "I've been wanting this for so long, I want to face you."

Perry nodded as he grabbed the lube once more and covered his erection. Lifting J.D legs a bit further, he slowly pushed himself inside J.D until he filled him completely. He wanted to move but stopped suddenly when he heard J.D hiss loudly at the intrusion and then wanted nothing more than to stop at the thought of J.D in pain. He was about to pull out when he felt J.D's muscle's squeeze around him causing him to unexpectedly move.

"J.D-"

"Move…now."

Perry did as he was told and began moving in and out of J.D at a very slow pace. It wasn't long before the pain that J.D felt was replaced by an extreme amount of pleasure and J.D was starting to enjoy every minute of it.

On Perry's part, he could feel J.D's nails claw into his back so hard there would be marks by the time it was over. Nevertheless, he did not care because J.D was the one doing it and he was loving it. He also loved how J.D's breathing hitched in his throat every time he thrust in and out of him. J.D removed his hands from Perry's back and Perry used this opportunity to pin J.D's hands to the bed as he began to thrust harder.

"Newbie-" Perry groaned as he pushed himself further inside. "How… does that… feel?"

"Oh… my… God-" J.D screamed so loud Perry was sure the people in the next room could hear him. "Please don't…..stop"

The passion between them grew as Perry began to speed up and deepen the thrust as he looked down and smiled at J.D. Never before had he felt such satisfying feelings during sex before. Sure, he'd only been with women before and the sex was always the same. It was empty and cold and sometimes he couldn't wait for it to be over. But there was something about J.D that made him feel different. Perry felt the sex was satisfying and gratifying at the same time. He wouldn't even care if J.D was the person that woke up in his arms everyday and fell asleep in them every night. It was like in some way J.D completed him.

Thrusting as fast and as hard as their bodies could eventually led both men shrieking and moaning in pleasure. Covered in thick, heavy sweat the men rode out each wave that streamed through their body. Five minutes later and with one final thrust from Perry J.D could no longer control himself and climaxed, causing Perry to do the exact same thing same. Collapsing in each other arms, Perry leaned down and kissed J.D one more time. J.D had to admit that out of all the kisses, this one was one filled with a different emotion. It wasn't lust but maybe a kiss filled with love. Soon the kiss was over and Perry pulled away trying to catch his breath and J.D doing the same.

A minute passed and the two unraveled themselves from each other before either of them spoke again. It just so happened that it turned out to be Perry and not J.D.

"That was-"

"Awesome, incredible, absolutely wonderful." J.D finished for Perry as soon as he caught his breath.

"Yeah."

"Actually I think it was probably the best sex I've ever had and I haven't actually had a lot in case that helps."

"It does, thanks."

"Your welcome." J.D smiled. He turned over in the bed to face Perry once more, propping his elbow on the bed and holding his head in his hand. "Perry-"

"Yeah."

"What just happened?"

"I don't know and honestly I don't think I want to know." Perry shrugged, rubbing his face with his hand. "It's all too complicated right now to even think about."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Oh yeah, and how actually do you know?"

"Because this-" J.D replied pointing back and forth between him and Perry for affect. "Showed that on some sick, twisted, sadistic level we like each other…sexually and you know it."

"I know that but what I don't know is what this means."

"Maybe this was a way resolve the sexual tension that was between us. Have you ever considered that this meant nothing?"

"Wait…what?" Perry snapped turning his face back to J.D and looked him in the eyes. "What do you mean nothing?"

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because you think that what we did was a mistake. Is that what you really think?"

"No, please just listen and hear me out. I wanted this to happen, I really wanted this to happen. I'm even the one who initiated it remember."

"Then what's the problem, why do you think it means nothing?"

J.D sighed as he sat up in the bed and covered his face with his hands. What the two of them just shared was wonderful but they couldn't have a real relationship, it would never work. "Perry, as much as I would love for this to turn into something, because believe me I would, we both know that it would never work. It would be too hard to explain to everyone we know. And what about you and Jordan, you two have a son together."

"I don't care what other people think and about Jordan…I don't think I love her in the same way I-"

"Come on, what are you trying to say?"

"Look-" Perry started to stutter as he sat up in the bed and grabbed J.D's hand. "I don't know how to say how I feel nor am I good with my emotions but I do know that I care about you. And who knows maybe one day I could love you and actually tell you that to your face."

"What!" J.D shrieked and jumped up from the bed. "You think that you could love me…you have feelings for me…since when."

"Since the day I met you." Perry sighed, laying back down. " I wanted you since the day I meant. Your innocence, your dedication, your belief in people; it made me learn to tolerate you, put up with you. It's why I listen to your advice and why I care when bad things happen to you. I do it because I care a lot about you."

"Really." J.D whispered. "That would explain why you talk to me about certain things and why you allowed me to get so close to you. You did it because you have feelings for me."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well in that case I have to be honest with you. I think I could possibly fall in love with you too if I hadn't already."

"Don't patronize me or try to make me feel better about this because I don't need your sympathy or your pity.

"We just had amazing sex and you're tense already." J.D smirked as he pulled himself closer to Perry. "I meant what I said about loving you. It would explain why I always feel safe around you and why I always come to you in my time of need. It's as if I need you in my life and don't have any idea what I would do without you."

"And here I thought you were a clingy pathetic girl who just needed a bit of companionship. So glad to see that I was right."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better. So back to your original question, what are we going to do?"

Perry leaned forward and gave J.D a light kiss. "We'll figure it out as it comes and the only thing we can do is wait it out."

"I think I can do that, we can do that." J.D smiled as he kissed Perry himself. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn into something more before J.D pulled himself away. "Hey since we're going to be stuck in here for a while, want to go for round two?"

Perry looked over at J.D in shock. He figured that J.D would be ready to go to sleep instead he was making another play at him. "Are you serious, I thought I would have worn you out by now."

"Perry I am a very young guy full of stamina. It takes a lot to wear me out." J.D moved swiftly until he was on top of Perry once more, this time with the lube in his hands. "So what do you say, can you stand for more old man?"

"Why Ginger, I thought you never ask."

* * *

Once again I hope it was better than before. If you still don't like it then you're dead to me.

"Re-Re"


End file.
